


[Script Offer][F4F] Becoming a Good Girl Once More

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fdom, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Pet Play, audio script, f4f, good girl, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [GFE][Fdom][Pet Play][Several "Good Girl" and "Kitten" Mentions][Tail Plug][Leash Tugging][Head Scritches][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Strap-on][Missionary][L-Bombs][Aftercare][Multiple Orgasms]
Kudos: 6





	[Script Offer][F4F] Becoming a Good Girl Once More

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Not only has pet play been a fantastic addition to your sex life, but it's also brought you and your girlfriend closer together. To keep them from getting stale, she tries to save pet play sessions for a special occasion...but you're getting impatient! Your girlfriend's been in a good mood lately, so she decides to indulge you sooner than usual....

Speaker Tone/Personality: As implied, the speaker is the listener's girlfriend. They currently live together, and have done so for several years. Aside from being a kind yet firm domme in the bedroom, I do not have any specific guidelines for how the girlfriend "should" act outside of what is portrayed in the dialogue.

[setting is the couple's home, during the evening]

SFX [door opening, then closing]

Okay, garbage can's at the curb! Thanks for reminding me babe, I still haven't gotten used to the new schedule.

It'd be nice if the city could TELL us when they switch sanitation companies!

[sigh] Whatever, at least we don't have an HOA to deal with...

You feel like binging something tonight? I still have, like, a thousand shows to go through.

[short pause] No? Well, we could go for a walk. When I was outside, I actually saw the stars for once! Too many artificial lights around this place...

[short pause] You don't wanna do that either? Come on, don't be difficult...

Tell me...[whispering in the listener's ear]...is there something ELSE you'd like to do?

[kiss] So bashful...[giggle]...am I gonna have to force an answer out of you?

[improv making out]

Are you gonna be a good girl and tell me, or do I have to keep kissing you?

[short pause] Fine, have it your way. I'll get my answer eventually...

[improv cont'd]

How far am I gonna have to go, baby? [whispering in the listener's ear] Do I have to straddle you? Pin your arms against this couch?

Perhaps I'll make you go to bed without cumming at all. I'd rather not go to such lengths, but I will if I have to.

Come on, you know you can ask me anything! We might not do it, but I'll love you the same no matter what.

So let's hear it. What would you like to do tonight? What's your deepest, darkest desire?

[short pause] More pet play, huh? I know I'm usually the one who initiates that, but it's alright for YOU to ask!

Truth be told, I was gonna wait a little longer before offering it again. We always have so much fun, that I like to spread our sessions out. Make 'em more special, you know?

I'm feeling generous, so I think I'll let you be my pet tonight. Sound good?

[short pause, followed by a pleased sigh] There's that smile I love seeing so much...it's enough to make a girl's heart melt [giggle, followed by a kiss]

I'll go get the things we need. When I return, I expect all of your clothes to be off. Understood?

[short pause] Good girl....be back in a few.

[SFX of footsteps. You could have them gradually fade out, then gradually fade back in if you are so inclined]

I'm back...and look at you! Stripped naked, just like I wanted. You don't need to be so stiff, babe. Let your muscles relax.

Here, I'll help you...mmmmm...your face feels as great as it looks...[kiss]

My hands don't feel too cold, do they? [short pause] Good.

Do you enjoy feeling them go...up and down your body? Across EVERY beautiful curve?

[sigh] Such soft, silky skin you have...[giggle]...now you're looking much more relaxed!

I'm glad. Your comfort is always important to me.

[kiss] Time for your collar; lift your head up.

[to yourself] Uh huh...and then we...almost got it...annnd perfect!

How does the collar feel? I didn't tighten it too much, did I?

[short pause] Okay.

Next is your tail plug; bend over for me.

[short pause] Good girl, now take a deep breath and relax.

Mmmm...there we go! This new lube works better than I expected...the plug slid in super-easily!

Such a fluffy tail you have, dear. Give it a wag, will you?

[giggle, followed by an ass smack] Yes! I love it!

Last but not least, you'll need your leash. I haven't decided if I'll go with the long one or the short one this time...

...Hmmm...I'll choose the short one. I want you staying close to me tonight.

Now, before we start...your safe word. Will it be the same as last time?

[short pause] Very well. If I upset you in ANY way, don't be afraid to use it. The last thing I want to do is make you feel like you're any less than what you are.

With that out of the way...it's playtime, kitten. Get on all fours; quickly, now.

Goood girl! Follow me around the room; let yourself be guided by the gentle tug of your leash.

[longer pause] So far, so good...once around the room will be enough.

[short pause] Alright, sit next to me. Excellent! You're doing well, not that I expected any less.

I think an obedient girl like you deserves some head scritches.

Mmmmm....such a good girl....[giggle] You look so happy as I run my fingers through your hair!

If you had YOUR way, I'm sure I'd be doing this all night...

That's it, rest your head against my side...it'll make reaching your ears even easier.

[sigh] That's enough for now. Awww, don't pout...there's plenty more fun for us to have.

I'm going to sit on the couch, and you're going to eat me out...but I'll add in a little something extra.

Every time I pull on your leash, your tongue has to go deeper. Use that thing like a dildo, got it?

[short pause] Good girl. [SFX of you unbuckling your pants] Time for your meal, kitten.

[improv cunnilingus]

You're doing okay so far, but I'd like to see more enthusiasm.

This IS your most important meal of the day, after all.

[moan]...Much better. Keep that energy and you'll be...[moan]...fine.

[improv cont'd]

Feel that tug on your leash, dear? Start going deeper. Spread my lips apart with your fingers, if needed.

[moan] Good girl...and let me know if you have trouble breathing. Can't have my kitten passing out...[giggle]...unless she wants to.

[improv cont'd]

Deeper, kitten. Bury your whole face in there!

[moan] Fuck, your tongue feels amazing!

Your face is gonna be drenched before long...

[improv cont'd]

If you can, go in a little bit deeper...[moan]...I'm gonna wrap my legs around your head.

Are you...are you still doing okay? Need some air, babe?

[short pause] Is that a "mm-mmm" as in....oh, a thumbs-up works too!

[improv cont'd]

I'm so close...[moan]...so fucking close...

Keep being a good girl for me...please...

Make me cum...[moan]...you can do it!

[improv to orgasm]

Ahhh...yes...such a good girl...

[several kisses] You did a wonderful job, my love. And you held your breath for longer than I expected...impressive!

Would you like to rest for a bit before we move on? [giggle] That's the fastest "no" you've ever given me! Such a needy girl...

...Don't worry, I have EVERY intention of satisfying you. Lay on your back.

Wow...if I knew how dripping-wet you were, I might've let you cum first!

Oh well, better late than never. Ready for my fingers, dear?

[improv fingering] 

How does it feel? Not too rough, I hope?

[pleased sigh] Rubbing your clit is so much fun...

Want my fingers to go ALL the way inside? [giggle] Don't just nod your head, kitten; ask me nicely.

[short pause] That's my good girl...so polite!

[improv cont'd]

Hmmm, I think I'll lay down beside you...caress this delightful body some more.

Just relax as I run my fingers down your cheek...to your neck...and alll the way down your chest.

Watching your body react to my every touch is just...mmmmm...delicious!

[improv cont'd]

Those moans...[giggle]...not so shy NOW, are you?

It's a good thing; I want you to feel safe with me...to feel loved.

[short pause] What's that, kitten? You want me to go faster? Alright.

[improv cont'd]

Your cheeks are so flushed...and your toes are starting to curl...

Could it be that you're...approaching something?

[giggle] I'm only teasing, kitten. Cum for me...cum ALL over my fingers.

[improv to orgasm]

Ooooh...goood girl! [licking] We eat the same things, and yet you ALWAYS taste better than I do! I'll never understand it.

[several kisses] Hope you're not too tired...there's a strap-on over there that's just BEGGING to be inside you.

[giggle] That look on your face must mean the feeling's mutual! One sec...

[grunting and sighing as you fasten the strap-on] Okay...we should be good.

I'll let you choose this time, kitten. Do you want to keep laying on your back? On all fours? How do you want me to mount you?

[short pause] That works...just spread your legs a bit and get comfortable.

[improv missionary]

Do you like watching my...[grunt]...thighs slap against yours?

[grunt] Take it like the good girl that you are! Like MY good girl...

[improv cont'd]

Buck those hips, kitten. I know you want to!

Yes, just like that! Show me how much you love it!

[improv cont'd]

My hips are getting kinda sore, but it doesn't matter.

Seeing the joy on your face is all I need to keep me going...

Your pleasure is MY pleasure, kitten. Don't ever forget that.

[improv cont'd]

Getting close again? You're squirming even more than last time!

Just let it all out, baby. Come on...come on...

[improv to listener's orgasm]

[panting] Good...good girl...I'm proud of you...[several kisses]

[pleased sigh] Your performance tonight was perfect, kitten...[kiss]...just as perfect as the rest of you.

[kiss, followed by a giggle, then another kiss] I love you so much...

You were right, babe. We SHOULD do this more often. Come sit with me on the couch.

Now, where's that remote? I still have some shows to catch up on, and you look pretty tuckered out.

Besides...there's NO WAY we're not cuddling after all the fun we just had [giggle]

Why don't you rest your head on my lap? [short pause] Mmmm...now there's a good girl...

[sigh] You know what? Fuck it, I'd rather just hold you instead of watching TV.

[kiss, followed by a giggle] Love you too, kitten.


End file.
